Every Side of Me
by Kathryn Hart
Summary: In which Rose has a chance to meet every incarnation of the Doctor. But she is in danger. But danger from death or emotional heartbreak? DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Must have at least a little concept of the Classic Series to understand
1. The Girl From My Past

**Summary: Good News: Rose has a chance to meet every incarnation of the Doctor. Bad News: It just may kill her. But is is she in danger physically or emotionally?**

**Background story: I love pairing Rose and other Doctors, especially Five and Eight. So I figured, what would happen if she really did meet them all one at a time through some time and space accident? Sorry if it seems a bit rushed at the beginning, the most important bit is after she's done meeting 1-8. Hope you like! Flamers will be shot! (And I mean it! XP)**

**More Info: Starts as Ten/Rose, just after "Fear Her". If you're confused where the Classic Doctors are at in their 'Canon', there will be an info list at the end of the story that will explain it all :) I won't say which Doctor she's meeting at first, you have to find that out for yourself. Also, Rose and a few Doctors may seem a bit OOC, but I figured I would too if I were in either of their position lol. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Every Side of Me<em>

_by Kathryn Hart_

"Doctor!" Rose moaned in boredom, tracing her fingers along the underside of the Captain's Chair she was sitting on next to the console. "When are we going to do something fun?" She winced as a loud noise came from under the TARDIS console. The Doctor crawled out, rubbing his sore head.

"As soon as I fix the TARDIS, we can't go anywhere."

"What's wrong with her?" Rose placed her hand on the TARDIS. It buzzed warmly to her touch.

"I don't know. For some reason she won't leave the time vortex." They both were quiet for a moment, thinking.

"Well." Rose said, standing up. "If there's nothing to be done here then-" She stopped. "Doctor." She whispered.

"What is it Rose?" The Doctor moved around the console, not seeing the startled look in her eyes.

"Something's wrong." Finally the Doctor looked at her. His eyes widened at her expression. He ran to her side.

"What, what is it?"

"I don't know, it's all tingly and-" She cried out in pain as a shock ran through her. She had never felt anything like it before. The Doctor caught her as she nearly tumbled to the floor. The Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver and ran it over her as her breathing grew faster and more labored.

"Oh no, oh no no no!" He pulled her over to the console chair.

"What's wrong Doctor?" Rose clutched her head.

"You've been caught in a time loop, a very large one. Thankfully the TARDIS has locked your signal onto her own coordinates, otherwise who knows where you would've ended up but-"

"Doctor! What does it mean?" The Doctor squared himself in front of her and looked her in the eyes.

"You're about to travel through time Rose, through my past specifically." Rose's eyes widened in fright.

"It's alright Rose, the TARDIS is doing her best to protect you." He gripped her arms tightly. "Now you have to listen to me. You're going to meet some of my past selves. Now don't tell them your name, just that you're a future companion, and don't say anything about the war."

"The Time War?"

"Yes the Time War." The Doctor scratched his head, thinking.

"Try not to let any of my other companions see you, could get a bit messy." Rose raised one eyebrow.

"Really?" The Doctor sighed, knowing she would have a reaction. Rose gasped as another shock wave ran through her. The Doctor pulled her so she was standing up.

"Okay Rose, be safe, and remember, I'm the Tenth!" Rose cried out as her body slowly disappeared from the room.

"No Doctor-"

* * *

><p>"Don't leave me!" Rose finished the end of her sentence. Her mouth opened wide. She was in a completely different place.<p>

The room was completely white and large circular holes lined the walls. _Is this the TARDIS?_

Everything was quiet, until she heard a voice.

"I'll be right with you Chesterson m'boy." Rose was unable to speak as a white haired older man came into the room. Not noticing her, he gazed out the open doors of the TARDIS and out into the snow covered ground, where Barbara, Ian and Susan were waiting for him.

"D-Doctor?" Rose asked hesitantly.

"Yes?" The man spun around and suddenly frowned. "Who are you young lady, might I ask, and what are you doing in my TARDIS?"

"I'm R-" Suddenly she remembered the Doctor's warning. "I'm, a future companion."

"Future companion you say? My dear don't tell me I've turned the TARDIS into a traveling human carriage!" Rose gazed at this man. He was wearing a brown jacket, a brown bowtie and checkered yellow pants. It was hard for her to take it all in.

"Are you...the first? The First Doctor?"

"Yes I am. The only I should say." He came over to her, his curious eyes studying her. "Why? And how did you get here?" Rose looked up towards the blindingly white ceiling.

"Well, my Doctor, the Tenth I suppose, said I'm caught in a time loop, and I'll be traveling through your life, until I eventually get back to my Doctor."

"I see." The First Doctor said quietly. Only a short while ago he thought it would only be him and Susan traveling the universe for the rest of their lives, and here he was talking to a woman in his very distant future. "Well it looks like our short time together is already up." Rose looked at him quizzically, until she looked down at her arm, which had begun to sparkle.

"Well that's new." She said as she slowly disappeared.

After she was gone the Doctor stared at the spot where she had been standing, before shaking his head and leaving the TARDIS to investigate the giant footprint in the snow.

Soon he had completely forgotten about the mysterious woman from his future who had unexpectedly appeared in his TARDIS.

* * *

><p>Rose was surprised. That last transfer hadn't been as painful as the first one.<p>

"Maybe I'm getting used to it." She muttered.

This TARDIS looked pretty much the same as the last one, but with a few minor changes.

A man in a white jacket and a hat was leaning over a large stereo.

"Wait 'til Ace sees when I tell her I replaced her music box!" For it indeed had been destroyed by their last adventure with the Daleks.

"Who's Ace?" Rose spoke suddenly. The man looked up startled.

"You...you! You're that woman!" His voice was more high-pitched than normal and had a slight Scottish accent to it.

"Northern, Scottish, doesn't really matter does it?"

"Now what are you babbling on about young lady?"

"Oh...never mind. Are you the Second Doctor?"

"Why no! Of course not, I'm the Seventh! How you could ever get the two of us mixed up is beyond me."

"The Seventh!" Rose cried. _I'm not going in order!_

"Been a while since I've seen you! You mean to tell me that you just came from that visit all those years ago?" Rose nodded her head wearily. This time travel was tricky business.

"Is Ace...your companion?"

"Yes she is. Seems you were right about that whole carriage business, can't seem to be rid of them!" Rose frowned. She knew now in her mind that this man was the Doctor. She thought doubtfully that maybe she had had an impact on the Doctor's life from that short meeting with the First Doctor somehow, but yet that didn't appear true.

"Are you alright?" this Doctor asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just that...these companions, are...any of them close to you?"

"Well sure they are, they...oh." He noticed the single tear in her eye.

"Are you and your Doctor...?" He let the question drop. "Goodness me."

"Oh, no!" Rose said a little quickly. "No I mean, I thought we...had something special." The Doctor came over to her.

"All my companions are special in different ways okay? I'm sure you mean the universe to your Doctor." Rose smiled at him.

Suddenly she felt the familiar tingle in the pit of her stomach.

"Thank you...Doctor!"

* * *

><p>For the first time Rose doubted that she was in the TARDIS. It looked more like a garage than a time machine. She looked around and saw the TARDIS console. <em>So I'm still locked on to the TARDIS, at least that's something. Or this is the Garage setting... <em>Suddenly she saw something. A man was lying on the floor, on a makeshift bed.

_"Oh no!"_ She ran over to the man and leaned over him. This one had white hair as well, but it was much larger and..._poofier_ she was afraid to think. The man looked like he was sleeping.

"Doctor?" Rose shook him gently, checking his heartbeats, which were very weak. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Oh...hello there." He whispered weakly.

"Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

"Ah, yes, I'm fine dear. Just recovering from a jump between parallel universes." Rose furrowed her eyebrows at this.

"Isn't that kind of dangerous?"

"Well, that's what Liz and the Brigadier are for, to take care of me." Rose smiled.

"Just keep yourself safe until I come for you alright?" The Doctor smiled at her.

"Third." He whispered.

"What?" Rose asked.

"I'm the Third Doctor." Rose grinned, and softly patted him on his shoulder.

"Third." She repeated, standing up as the sparkles appeared in front of her eyes this time.

"Take care of yourself Doctor."

"If only for you m'dear." He said before drifting off to sleep again. The memories of the mysterious woman would be hazy when he woke up again.

* * *

><p>"Peri, don't forget it has to be something blue!" The Doctor shouted in irritation. <em>That woman takes forever to get ready! <em>He grabbed his blue jacket and prepared to put it on, when suddenly a flash of light nearly blinded him.

"Wooh that was fun!" Rose shouted sarcastically, her head spinning. She shook her head trying to regain her orientation. She stopped when she saw a curly haired man staring at her with a disgruntled expression on his face.

"Don't you ever get tired of this?" He said. "It's getting quite annoying!"

"Oh I'm sorry, guess I'll just nip back home and tell my Doctor to stop sending me across his time line!" Rose bit back. So far this was the most irritable Doctor yet. She raised an eyebrow at his choice of clothing underneath his large blue jacket.

"Is your fashion sense screwed as well as your compassion sense?" The Doctor shook with slight anger.

"I can throw you out of my TARDIS you know, and you won't like it out there."

"You can't throw me out, the TARDIS is protecting me." She stated matter-of-factly. The Doctor stopped.

"Who are you!" He said, frustrated.

"Someone very important." She said enigmatically. And she disappeared seconds before Peri made her way into the room with her chosen blue outfit.

* * *

><p>"Uh oh." Rose said. Her head was started to ache. "This can't be healthy." She frowned. "And I keep talking to myself. Must be a side affect." She looked around and noticed a short man sitting in a chair. He had his eyes closed, his fingers to his temples and looked very deep in thought.<p>

"Umm...hello?" She ventured saying. The man looked up at her, startled.

"Hello there!" He jumped up enthusiastically. "You're that woman I met all those years ago."

"So...you're the Second then?" She deducted.

"Correct my dear. Now then, how have you been, where have you been?"

"Well, I've met your Seventh, Third and..." She stopped. "Gonna have to ask my Doctor who that last one was."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out sooner or later." He grinned. "Nice to hear you've been getting around."

"Why thank you." She smiled back at him. The Doctor moved back over to his chair.

"But now I have to figure out a way to get Jamie and Zoe back to the TARDIS and get us out of this strange world."

"Jamie and Zoe? Now you have two female companions?" Her mouth twisted uncomfortably.

"Oh no, Jamie's a bloke, although he does dress like a female often." He chuckled.

"Oh, so they're together then."

"Not exactly." Rose sighed. She'd never be able to remember all this.

"Farewell!" He said, remembering how she left last time. Rose waved as her body slowly faded away.

* * *

><p>"Oh no not again!" The Doctor sighed and stood up. What was the irony in that his record player would start skipping in the same spot again? He suddenly glanced over at the TARDIS and found out why. Two seconds later a flash of light and a loud POP rang out. Rose brushed off her jacket wearily.<p>

"Welcome to the TARDIS again my mysterious friend." Rose smiled at the well dressed man with the longer hair. She tried her best not to wince at her pounding headache. Thankfully this Doctor didn't notice, or if he did, he didn't mention it.

"Here, have some tea." The Doctor grabbed a teacup and poured some for her. "Time travel is weary work I'm guessing."

"Yeah, it is. Blimey." She drank her warm tea gratefully while looking around this TARDIS. Definitely the darkest room so far. Also the coziest. The Doctor saw her grin at the record player.

"Special memory?" He ventured. She laughed.

"Just remember, I like Glenn Miller." She winked at him. The Doctor smiled and shook his head.

"You are one enigmatic young woman I must give you that. Why won't you give me your name?"

Rose shook her head.

"I can't spoil your own future for you." Silence fell between them. Suddenly the Doctor stretched his hand out towards her. She shook it warmly.

"I'm the Eighth, I know I forgot to mention it at least once before."

"Eighth..." Rose thought about that for a minute. If _her_ Doctor was the Tenth, then the one before was the Ninth so... "Oh my."

"What, what is it?" Rose looked deep into his eyes and could not see that constant ache that was continuously in her Doctor's eyes, the pain that never went away. Ashamed, she turned her own eyes away. _This is the Doctor before the Time War...obviously he doesn't know it yet._

"Nothing. Sorry." The Doctor frowned at her, but Rose just handed her teacup over to him.

"I'm on my way now, whether I want to be or not." She smiled at him. "Thanks again...see you soon." She winked at him again. The Doctor's eyes opened wide in surprise.

"I thought you said no spoilers!" But she was gone before he could get a reply.

* * *

><p>Rose felt completely sick to her stomach. Obviously this jumping through time was having a bad effect on her body.<p>

A tall man with big brown curly hair smiled at her warmly. Rose tried not to giggle at his obnoxiously long scarf and choice of clothing. But his face was kind and his eyes sparkled merrily and it warmed her heart.

"Hello there, and what a perfect time for you to show up." His voice was deep and smooth. He motioned to the TARDIS console. "I was just on my way to Gallifrey."

"Oh..." Rose's eyes lit up. "Can you take me there?" She said without thinking. But then her smile faded. She was locked onto the TARDIS and who knows how much time she had here with this Doctor.

"Your Doctor hasn't taken you to Gallifrey yet? I mean, I know they are a bit touchy against humans but you would think after all those years-"

"Doctor!"

"Yes?"

"Which one are you?"

"The Fourth m'dear." Suddenly he pulled a white paper bag out of his pocket.

"Jelly baby?" Rose looked at him strangely, before pulling a yellow one out and popping it in her mouth.

"Mmm." She smiled. "Thank you."

"Here." The Doctor pulled a bunch out of the bag and placed them in the palm of her hand. "For the trip. You're almost done I suppose?"

"I sure hope so." Rose blinked, her headache pounding hammers through her head. She stuffed the jelly babies in her front pocket and hugged the Doctor.

"Oh." He hugged her back. "First hug you've given me yet."

"Well, one time you were nearly comatose, another irritable..."

"Yes I get the picture." He cut her off laughing. Rose stood back as she prepared to leave again. The Doctor frowned, seeing her sway dangerously.

"Are you alright?" But she was gone.

* * *

><p>Rose could no longer keep her balance. She nearly fell to the floor, but was startled to feel a strong pair of arms holding her up.<p>

"My my you are full of surprises aren't you?" Rose raised her weary eyes up and saw a young man with sandy blond hair, smiling eyes and a dazzling grin. Her head flopped forward as she lost consciousness. The Doctor shook his head and pulled a vial out of his jacket pocket. Injecting the serum into her arm, he laid her down on the floor. Twenty seconds later Rose's eyes popped open. She suddenly felt a whole lot better.

"What was that?" She asked. The Doctor pulled her up by her arms and tucked a stray blond hair behind her ear.

"Oh, just something I prepared for you."

"But...how on Earth would you know?"

"I noticed how unstable you were last time we met."

"So you...made this for me, waiting?" The Doctor smiled. "That's so sweet." Rose looked deep into his eyes and noticed a flash of sadness.

"Are you okay?" The Doctor turned his head away.

"I'm fine I just...lost a friend today."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She came over and embraced the Doctor tightly. The Doctor gratefully hugged her back.

After releasing him Rose took note of this Doctor. The Fifth Doctor she estimated. Nice tan jacket, bright blue eyes and a flop of blond hair colored much like her own. A matching tan hat sat on the console. _He is rather nice isn't he? _She thought about this Doctor.

_Wait a minute... _She thought as she felt the tingles across her midriff. _One, Seven, Three...another, Six it must be, Two, Eight, Four, Five... _Her eyes widened in revelation. A big grin appeared across her face in anticipation as she made her goodbye to the Fifth Doctor.

* * *

><p>Rose squealed in ecstatic joy and threw herself into the arms of <em>her<em> first Doctor. _The Ninth Doctor._

"Rose!" The Doctor cried in surprise. "What are you doing here?" Rose just laughed and hugged her Doctor tighter around his neck and trying not to cry.

"I missed you so much." She sniffed as two tears made tracks down her cheeks. The Doctor held her back at arms length and looked at her.

"You're older." He said. Suddenly his eyes dawned in shocked realization. "You're...you're her! The woman from my past, you're my Rose!" He smiled joyfully as it dawned on him.

"Told you I'd see you soon!" Rose laughed. She looked around the very familiar TARDIS, thinking.

"Okay, let's see, you know my name, yet I'm not here, so where are we then, I know you were alone once back in 1987, have we done that yet?" The Doctor looked at her blankly. "Guess not, alright, have we found the Dalek yet?" The Doctor's eyes grew wide in alarm. "Oh no, bad mistake, not yet. Just pretend I didn't say that." The Doctor's mouth gaped open wide and he couldn't speak.

"So this must be...just before Downing Street." She smiled, sure of her answer. Suddenly she slapped the Doctor on the arm, hard.

"Ow! What's that for?" He awoke out of his shocked stupor and rubbed his leather jacket grumbling.

"For leaving me with Mickey and my mum while you go swanning off exploring!"

"I'll be right back." The Doctor tried to reason with her. "I've only been gone a few minutes."

"Much longer for me. Oh." She embraced him again, grateful to have one last chance with her first Doctor. She sighed, knowing she would be leaving any second now. She leaned up into his ear and whispered

_"Don't be afraid to dance Doctor."_ Then she gave him a quick peck on the lips. Smiling, she faded from sight.

The Doctor ran his fingers over where Rose had kissed him on the lips. He chuckled and set the coordinates for the Powell Estates.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the Tenth Doctor grinned as nine new memories suddenly formed in his head. His grin grew wider when he saw Rose's form starting to fade back in sight. As soon as she was fully solid, he ran over to her, picked her up off the ground and spun her around as if she was as light as a feather. Rose laughed giddily.<p>

"Oh Rose, you're her! The girl who's seen every side of me, all that I've become. You were always there when I needed you most! No one has ever done that for me." He hugged her tightly, the feeling of immense joy overwhelming him. Someone who has shared his long life, even if it was just a glimpse for her, it felt like she was always there for him.

After a while they finally broke apart.

"So, did you fix the TARDIS yet?"

"Actually you've only been gone exactly one minute and thirteen seconds."

"Really? Felt much longer than that..."

"Time Travel." They both spoke at the same time. Then they laughed. The Doctor moved over to the other side of the console opposite from Rose. He stopped when he heard rustling.

"What is that...?" He said, staring at Rose's hands.

"Jelly babies. Here have one, you gave them to me." She held out a few in her hand towards him. The Doctor stared at her hand dumbly, before slowly reaching out and grabbing an orange one. Throwing it in his mouth he chewed slowly. Finally he grinned.

"We need some more of these around the TARDIS, wonder why I ever got rid of them!" He bounced up ecstatically and ran back to the console. But Rose didn't feel right.

"Doctor! It's happening again!" The tingly feeling, the sparkles across her arm, the sinking in the pit of her stomach.

"What?" The Doctor shouted. "That's not possible!" Pulling out his sonic he scanned her again.

"Oh no, this is bad."

"What, how can it possibly be worse than before?" She nervously shook with fear.

"You're being flung forward this time. I don't know how far. Could be a week, could be a hundred years in my future." The Doctor frowned. "I at least had a little control when you went into my past, but now, I can't control or predict what's going to happen."

"I'm sorry." Rose whispered.

"No, it's not your fault Rose, alright. Just...just be careful." He tried to smile for her but it came out weak. Rose couldn't even smile back.

The Doctor watched in despair as Rose was thrown into his future. His unpredictable and possibly dangerous future**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh noes! What will happen? Find out in the next chapter! (hahaha I feel evil... ;D)<strong>


	2. Remembering My Girl

**I really wanted to update this this morning, but I figured I'd wait just a bit longer(I'm so bad! lol) Wow I'm surprised at the positive feedback for this story, probably the best for any of the stories I've written!**

**I wasn't going to say anything but this flashbacks a lot to the Sarah Jane Adventures Episode "Death of the Doctor" featuring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor. Just to let you know where the quotes are from :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The Doctor sighed and flipped a switch on the TARDIS console. He gazed around the empty TARDIS room, his hearts feeling just as empty.

He figured he'd give Amy and Rory a few more days on their honeymoon before he went back for them. Because traveling by himself was difficult. He hadn't done it since...

It had been great to see Sarah Jane and Jo Grant...Jones again. But all that talk about remembering, he had been thinking of the distant past before, but right now, in this deafening silence and loneliness...

"_I want you to remember. I want you to remember everything, every single day with me. Every single second. _

Every planet:_ New Earth, Women Wept, The Impossible Planet, Raxocoricofallipitorious..._

Every Face: _Rose, Mickey, Jackie, Jack, Donna, Martha, Lynda, Charles Dickens, Nancy, Harriet Jones, Adam, Pete, Queen Victoria, Tim Connelly, Elton Pope, Chloe, Yvonne Hartman, Tobey, the clone Doctor..._

Every Madman:_ The Master, Cassandra, the Absorbaloff, John Lumic, the Krillitaine, the Slitheen, the Editor, Henry Van Statten, Margaret Blaine, Davros..._

Every loss:

_ "Hold on!" _

_ "Rose Tyler-"_

_ "Does it need saying...?"_

Every sunset, every scent:

_ "Traveling with you...I love it."_

_ "Apple grass!"_

_ "The planet was actually called Women Wept."_

Every Terror:_ Werewolves, Cybermen, Reapers, Gelth, Slitheen, Empty Children, BAD WOLF, Autons, the Beast, the Jagrofest, Sycorax, Clockwork men, Krillitaines, Daleks..._

Every Joy:

_ "Fantastic!"_

_ "I can dance, Rose, I can dance!"_

_ "For some reason she's got indigestion."_

_ "There's me."_

_ "Better with two."_

_ "Is there any other way to go daddio?"_

_ "That old lady's staring at us."_

_ "Why don't you ask her yourself...?"_

Every Doctor...

_ "Future companion you say? My dear don't tell me I've turned the TARDIS into a traveling human carriage!" First._

_ "Nice to hear you've been getting around." Second_

_ "Just keep yourself safe until I come for you alright?" Third._

_ "Jelly baby?" Fourth._

_ "So you...made this for me, waiting? That's so sweet." Fifth._

_ "Is your fashion sense screwed as well as your compassion sense?" Sixth._

_ "Northern, Scottish, doesn't really matter does it?" Seventh._

_ "Just remember, I like Glenn Miller." Eighth._

_ "Don't be afraid to dance Doctor." Ninth._

_ "Oh Rose, you're her! The girl who's seen every side of me, all that I've become. You were always there when I needed you most! No one has ever done that for me." Tenth._

* * *

><p>The Doctor gasped in pain and put a hand to his chest. It was too painful to think of all those memories right now, especially the ones about Rose in his entire past.<p>

_But he remembered! _Rose had gone to his future, but when?

He stuck a hand in his inside upper coat pocket and fingered the tip of the envelope resting there. The letter to her. The one he had written just after he'd regenerated into this current form. _Because he knew. _He remembered that day when Rose had traveled through his past, and then his future. She refused to tell him what had happened after she had returned.

She could appear any day now, or one of his later regenerations, or 300 years from now. Which he sincerely hoped not. He was counting on this last chance meeting with Rose as a final goodbye. A chance to put the past behind him forever.

A single tear slipped down his face unnoticed. He was both dreading and placing his life on this last time to see her. Because he loved her with both his hearts completely, and he didn't want to lose her forever _again. _At least he always had the hope of her coming one day...

He closed his eyes, remembering her appearance perfectly. She would come with a white tank top underneath a yellow top, form fitting dark blue jeans, and her hair curled so perfectly it fell in exactly the right spots on her face and neck.

Her big brown eyes would tell stories of distant worlds and secrets of things no one could imagine possible, the things _her Doctor _had opened her eyes to.

Her luscious lips, so perfectly fitting to his own those three...two times she kissed him.

_ Her every detail about her would be so perfect nothing could compare._

He opened his eyes and shook his head. Reminiscing again. It always got him into trouble. He had thought this regeneration would be better at ignoring the painfully obvious, but right now he felt like the same, tired man his past regeneration had been towards the end.

_"To get my reward."_

He turned back to the console and flicked a few switches, when all of a sudden the TARDIS started shaking.

"Hey old girl, what is it?" He was thrown to the floor as the TARDIS violently jerked to it's side. A loud **BANG** echoed around the room, and a bright light filled the entire TARDIS.

Then as soon as it had started, it was done. He looked around, his hearts slowly growing in hope.

But there was nothing.

He sighed deeply and stood up, continuing with what he was doing.

Suddenly he heard a voice behind him, a voice his ears had been waiting to hear for a really long time.

"Doctor?"

* * *

><p><strong>Story Alert or Fav to find out what happens next!<strong>


	3. The Girl in My Future

Chapter 3

The Doctor was hesitant to turn around. He shook with nervousness. _She's here!_

Finally he turned around. His hearts beat wildly within his chest. She was exactly the same as that day he remembered her. Not a hair out of place. Her eyes were filled with confusion and wonder.

"Doctor?" She asked again. The Doctor stayed silent, merely coming up to her and grabbing her hands.

"Rose Tyler." He whispered. Rose swallowed nervously.

"So...where am I then?" Her first question was the very one the Doctor had been dreading. "I'm still traveling with you aren't I? I didn't go too far...right?" She noticed he had regenerated again, but she thought it more important to find her future self there. Finally the Doctor found his tongue again.

"No, you're about three years into your future." _Three years? _It felt so much longer than that, in fact, if he counted the year that never was, it was the exact amount of time he hadn't seen her after she nearly fell into the void until the time they were reunited when Davros attempted to destroy reality.

But he himself hadn't seen her in a year. One miserable year since the day he abandoned her on that beach, the biggest mistake of his life.

But he couldn't tell her that.

"Three years? But why am I not here?" She started panicking. "I promised I'd be with you forever, I can't be-" The Doctor stopped her by putting a finger to her lips.

"You're not dead, if that's what you're thinking. No, you're safe. You're fine." He would've added _You're happy _but he would have no way of verifying that statement.

"But I'll never be fine if I'm not traveling with you." She sniffed. Three years didn't seem that long until she left him. But in truth she had no idea it was actually only a few more months until she'd be separated from him for two years.

But the Doctor knew that.

He ran his thumb over her cheek, wiping her tears away. His other hand cradled her head gently.

Then he remembered the letter in his pocket. He pulled it out and handed it to Rose. She began to open it but the Doctor stopped her.

"No, you can't read this yet." He pushed her hands down. "It's imperative that you keep this letter on you at all times. Don't read it until..." He tried to think of a different way to tell her, but nothing came to mind. "Until _he_ says this in your ear." He leaned over and whispered in her ear, purposefully mirroring the way the clone Doctor would to her in a few years.

_"I love you."_

He said with as much feeling as he could put into the words, saying it himself rather than quoting his clone as he had intended to. Rose's eyes filled with tears and she gasped in amazement. The letter she held in her hands fluttered to the floor.

Without giving her a moment to reply, the Doctor placed his hands on the sides of her head and kissed her deeply, as he had wanted to do since the night they met all those years ago.

Rose did not hesitate to kiss him back. She willingly opened her mouth, letting his tongue explore every corner of her mouth. She sighed deeply, placing her hands on his shoulders, never wanting this moment to end.

As they broke apart the Doctor took another breath of air and kissed her again, this time his arms sliding up her back, memorizing every curve, every detail of Rose Tyler, for the final time.

With tears in their eyes they finally let go. Rose ran her hand down the Doctor's cheek. The Doctor closed his eyes, warming to her touch.

"Still not ginger." She said, smiling sadly. The Doctor half-laughed, half-sobbed.

"Don't leave me Rose Tyler." He whispered, begging. Two more tears fell down Rose's face.

"I'll always be with you Doctor, in here." She placed her hands on both his hearts. The Doctor grabbed her hands and looked her deep in her eyes.

"I love you." He said, this time louder.

"I love you too Doctor, more than you'll ever know."

"Oh, I think I do." He replied, bending over to pick up the letter Rose had dropped. Suddenly he noticed the change in Rose's demeanor, and his hearts leapt into his throat. _This was it._

But he couldn't allow himself to say goodbye. After all this time, he had told her what he wanted to tell her most, and Goodbye was not it.

Rose sighed sadly, placing the letter within her inside jacket pocket. She saw all the heartache this Doctor had been through, and although she knew she soon wouldn't be with him any more, she desperately tried to convey to him that it will all be alright. Someday.

As her body slowly faded away, Rose grabbed the Doctor's hands, placing something in them and closing his palm around them.

"I won't forget, Doctor." She said, finally disappearing.

The Doctor shook as tears ran down his face unashamedly over the final loss of his one love. He looked down, gazing at his hands in wonder.

There sat three jelly babies that he had given to her so long ago.

* * *

><p><strong>It's still not done yet, we need to see Rose's reaction and the letter!<strong>


	4. The Girl Who Changed My Life

**To celebrate no flames on this chapter(so far) and three wonderful people: The Physician(anonymous), DoctorWhoIsMyLife, and Awahili(also anonymous, I really liked your review!) for leaving such beautiful and uplifting comments for my story and making my day so much better, I decided to update again today! Thank them now! haha :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"Well?" The Doctor asked her. But Rose remained silent. Wiping a stray tear from her eye she merely walked out of the console room towards her bedroom. The Tenth Doctor stood there, bewildered and wondering what Rose had seen in his future.

* * *

><p>Rose stood in the middle of her bedroom, holding the letter in her hands.<p>

_ "No, you can't read this yet. It's imperative that you keep this letter on you at all times. Don't read it until...Until he says this in your ear: 'I love you.'" _

"I won't forget Doctor." She whispered.

* * *

><p>(Bad Wolf Bay: 2006)<p>

Rose stood on the sandy beach in shock. As her mother embraced her, tears fell down her eyes unashamedly.

"You said we had three years." She whispered, sobbing.

* * *

><p>That night she nearly opened the letter. Sitting on her bed, the letter lay within her hands.<p>

"But he was so close to saying it Doctor." She pleaded with the Future Doctor she had met a few months ago. But he couldn't hear her. Finally Rose made a resolution.

_I'm going to make it back, I'm going to hear him say those words in my ear. _

She resolved to make it back to him, with the letter unread.

And so she did.

* * *

><p>(Bad Wolf Bay: 2008)<p>

"When I last stood on this beach, on the _worst_ day of my life, what was the last thing you said to me? Go on, say it!" _He's so close._

"I said 'Rose Tyler'."

"Yeah...and how was that sentence gonna end?"

"Does it need saying?" Suddenly it clicked in Rose's mind. Her Doctor would never say those words to her until _after _he regenerated.

Like an icy knife had been plunged into her chest, Rose turned to the other Doctor, the clone Doctor.

"And you Doctor? What was the end of that sentence?" Rose's heart quickened as the clone leaned over to her ear.

_ Don't read it until...Until he says this in your ear: _

_ "I love you." _For a moment Rose forgot all about the future Doctor's revelation. All she could think about was this Doctor confessing his love to her. As she grabbed his lapels and pulled him in for a passionate kiss, a desperate voice spoke in her mind, so real she couldn't have imagined it.

_ "Don't leave me Rose Tyler." _She suddenly released the clone Doctor and turned to her Doctor, the real Doctor. But he was gone.

All she could see in her mind was the Eleventh Doctor with tears in his eyes.

Holding back her sobs she whispered.

"Don't leave me Doctor."

* * *

><p>(That night at the Tyler mansion)<p>

Rose quietly entered her room and shut the door, locking it behind her. Making her way over to the bed she pulled the extremely worn letter out of her pocket. _The_ letter_. _The letter she had waited two years to read. The letter the future Doctor had given her to read on this very day.

With her hands shaking she slowly opened the envelope. Pulling out a sheet of faded white paper she gazed at the carefully scripted words.

_Rose Tyler:_

_If you are reading this letter, it is the day that your clone Doctor has told you that he loves you._

_I know you're probably thinking about me right now, how I'll ever survive without you. Well that question is hard to answer. I don't know how I will, or how I have so far._

_I have just recently regenerated, and still I clearly remember the day where you made yourself known to my past and my future. And I await the day when you finally appear in my future. My very hope rests on that day._

_But by the time you have read this that day has already passed for you._

_I hope your expectations of me will still be the same as they were for my past._

_But for now, don't worry about me. I'll still miss you, and you will forever hold my hearts in your hands. But I have others, traveling with me, who ease the burden of my pain._

_There's Amy Pond, and her boyfriend Rory. Sometimes it hurts me to see them and think that it could've been us. But every time I think that I see you and your clone Doctor. The way we should've been, and I'm sorry. So please give this Doctor all your love, the way he will love you, as you both rightly deserve._

_Speaking of Amy, I want you to know that no girl will ever hold a place in my heart the way you do in mine. From when I said 'run' to you all those years ago, up until New Years Day 2005 when I said you would have a great year(and the last time I ever saw you), you have always been the woman of my heart. And I thank you for changing my life for the better._

_Always: Your Doctor_

_-The End-_

* * *

><p><strong>Now here's the list of where the Doctors were in their serialsepisodes when Rose appeared to them.(And yes, I've seen these all)**

**Series = Classic Series**

_First Doctor: During the end of "The Edge of Destruction" Series 1_

_Second Doctor: During "The Mind Robber" when Two is trying to locate Zoe and Jamie in the Void. Series 6_

_Third Doctor: Towards the End of "Inferno" when the Doctor is alone and comatose in the TARDIS. Series 7_

_Fourth Doctor: Beginning of "The Deadly Assassin" before he lands on Gallifrey. Series 14_

_Fifth Doctor: After "Earthshock" when Nyssa and Tegan have left for their rooms and Five is grieving for Adric. Series 19_

_Sixth Doctor: Before "Revelation of the Daleks" when Six and Peri must dress in blue for the planet Necros. Series 22_

_Seventh Doctor: Anytime after "Remembrance of the Daleks" when Seven blew up Ace's boombox. Series 25_

_Eighth Doctor: Immediately After the "Eighth Doctor TV Movie" when the record starts skipping again. (1996)_

_Ninth Doctor: During "Aliens of London" right before the Doctor investigates Downing Street, discovering the 'alien'. Series 1 New Who_

_Tenth Doctor and Rose: Anytime after "Fear Her" but before "Army of Ghosts". Series 2 New Who_

_Eleventh: After "The Big Bang" and the Sarah Jane Adventures Episode "Death of the Doctor" but before "A Christmas Carol" when Amy and Rory are still on their honeymoon. Series 5 New Who_

**Thanks again to you kind people for reviewing rather than flaming. I love you all! *Sends virtual Doctors* Allons-y! :D**


End file.
